ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerpuff Showdown
"Powerpuff Showdown" is a one hour-long crossover special between the original 1998 Powerpuff Girls series and the Powerpuff Girls reboot series. The episode is written by writers of the original series Amy Keating Rogers, Randy Myers, Craig McCracken, and Genndy Tartakovsky. The episode is set air on November 18, 2018, to commemorate the original series' twentieth anniversary. The episode features Cathy Cavadini, E.G. Daily, and Tara Strong, reprising their roles as their 1998 Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. In the episode, 2016's Mojo Jojo creates a dimensional portal to team up with his 1998 counterpart to destory the entire Powerpuff Multi-verse, in which the 2016's Powerpuff Girls enter the 1998 City of Townsville and meet and team up with their counterparts. Plot The story starts in the 2016’s City of Townsville, in Mojo Jojo’s volcano lair where he comes a plan to finally destroy the Powerpuff Girls once and for all: travel to a alternate universe, team up with his dimensional counterpart, and destroy the entire Powerpuff Multi-verse. Just as he was about to enter the portal, The (2016) Powerpuff Girls shows up. They try to stop him, but Mojo Jojo escapes into the portal, causing the powerpuff girls to follow him. As they reach the end of the portal, they landed in the (1998) City of Townsville. There was no sign of the Mojo Jojo from their world, but they ran across and meet their original dimensional counterparts (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and Elizabeth Daily) who quickly dislike their 2016 counterpart and think they’re one of HIM’s tricks, three man impersonating them, or one of the leftovers of Dick Hardly’s Powerpuff Girls Xtremes. At first the two Powerpuff Girls teams fight each other, punching and kicking until the 2016’s Powerpuff Girls explain to the 1998’s Powerpuff Girls that the Mojo Jojo from the 2016’s world has travel to their world to team up with their Mojo Jojo to destroy the entire Powerpuff Multi-verse including both their worlds. So the two Powerpuff Girls teams trust each other (except for the Buttercups after they insulted each other during the battle) and team up to defeat the Mojo Jojos… before bedtime. Meanwhile, the 2016’s Mojo Jojo has arrived to his counterpart’s volcano lair and his quickly team up to destroy the whole Powerpuff Multi-verse by setting black hole bombs on all the Townsville Halls in the universe. Meanwhile back in the 1998’s Powerpuff Girls’ house, as the 2016’s Powerpuff Girls admires their counterparts bedroom, both teams try to figure out how to defeat the Mojo Jojos until the Professor comes in and becomes confused and faint after noticing that there are six of them (two sets of them). When the girls explains to him that their doubles are from a alternative dimension and the Mojo Jojo from their world is here to team up with their Mojo Jojo to destroy every powerpuff girls world in existence, that when the Powerpuff Hotline ring and The Mayor and Ms. Bellum call to inform them that the Mojo Jojos are placing their device in Town Hall. Both the 1998 and the 2016 Powerpuff Girls head towards Townsville Hall. As the 1998 and 2016 Powerpuff Girls arrives Townsville Hall, the mayor and Ms. Bellum were shock to see six of them and the girls takes the device that the Mojo Jojos left behind, deactivate it and take it back to the Professor’s lab. When the Professor examined it, they soon discover that it connected with four other black hole bombs, one in the 2016’s world, one in a Z dimension, and one in the prime (pilot) dimension and one in the Dance Pantsed dimension. And they’re all located in every Townsville Hall. The two Powerpuff Girls teams have to deactivate the other bomb to save the other Powerpuff dimensions. The Professor gives them an invention that will allow them to travel to different dimensions as the Powerpuff Girls from 1998 and 2016 head to the 2016 Powerpuff Girls world! Before they head out to stop the Mojo Jojos, the 1998 Powerpuff Girls teaches their rebooted counterparts how to fight harder with their arms and legs. When they arrive to the 2016 Powerpuff Girls world, the head towards Townsville Hall where the 1998 and 2016 Mojo Jojo were waiting for them and capture them all! But the girls manage to escape and deactivate it, as they head to the next dimension, the Mojos followed them and fight each other. In the Japanese verison, they entered the anime Powerpuff Girls Z dimension where everything is completely different from their worlds. Soon the Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls Z dimension shows up and teams up with the two Mojo Jojos to stop the two teams of Powerpuff Girls, not long until the Powerpuff Girls Z comes in and team ups with their dimensional counterparts and deactivated the three black hole bomb. The Powerpuff Girls from 1998 and 2016 heads to the next dimension while the Powerpuff Girls Z stay in the Z dimemsion They arrived in the CGI Dance Pantsed dimensions and as they all head to the Townsville Hall in that dimension, the Mojo Jojo from this world joins the fight as well as the Powerpuff Girls from this world. The three teams of Powerpuff Girls were able to deactivate the third (fourth in the Japanese version) black hole bomb. But Mojo Jojo from 2016 tells them that there’s still one left in the prime (pilot) Powerpuff dimension, and if that universe is destroyed, so are the other Powerpuff Girls universes. So the Powerpuff Girls from 1998 and 2016 heads to the final dimension while the CGI Dance Pantsed version of them stayed in their world. When the 1998 Powerpuff Girls and the 2016 Powerpuff Girls arrived in the prime (pilot) Powerpuff Girls dimension from 1992 (The world that came before both the 1998 and 2016’s world), they quickly recived a very unwelcome greeting from that dimensions Powerpuff Girls. The 1998 and 2016 Powerpuff Girls race their way to Townsville hall while fighting the pilot Powerpuff Girls, but just as they were about to deactivate the final black hole bomb, the portals from both the Powerpuff Girls Z world and the Danced Panted world open up with the defeated Powerpuff Girls from the previous two dimensions and the from Mojo Jojos. They looked defeated until Blossom from 1998 and 2016 shared a motived speech about all of them being the Powerpuff Girls; no matter how different they are, after that all 15 Powerpuff Girls fought the four Mojo Jojos as one. The Blossoms took out the Mojo Jojo from the Dance Pantsed special, the Bubbles took out the Mojo Jojo from 1998, the Buttercups took out the Mojo Jojo from Powerpuff Girls Z, and all of them deliver the final blow to the Mojo Jojo from 2016. Once the Mojos were defeated, they deactivate the final bomb before it went off. Afterwards the 1998 and 2016 Powerpuff Girls bid their farewells with 1998 Buttercup saying, “Those Powerpuff Girls aren’t that bad after all… Not!” and each version of the Powerpuff Girls took their Mojo Jojos and head back to their home dimensions. And the story ends with the narrator says “And so once again, the day and universe is saved. Thanks to… The Powerpuff Girls! Wow! Who knew there were so many different version of them?” The End. Cast * Cathy Cavadini as '98 Blossom, Dance Pantsed Blossom * Tara Strong as '98 Bubbles, Dance Pantsed Bubbles * E.G. Daily as '98 Buttercup, Dance Pantsed Buttercup * Amanda Leighton as 2016 Blossom * Kristen Li as 2016 Bubbles * Natalie Palamides as 2016 Buttercup * Tom Kenny as The Narrator, '98 and 2016 The Mayor * Jennifer Martin as Ms. Bellum * Tom Kane as '98 and 2016 Professor Utonium, Talking Dog * Roger L. Jackson as '98, 2016, and Dance Pantsed Mojo Jojo * Jennifer Fried as Prime Blossom, Prime Bubbles, and Prime Buttercup ** Japanese Version Only *** Laura Bailey as Blossom (PPGZ) *** Cindy Robinson as Bubbles (PPGZ) *** Colleen Villard as Buttercup (PPGZ) Trivia * This episode celebrates the 20th anniversary of the Powerpuff Girls official release in November 18, 1998. * The plot of the episode is similar to three crossover specials from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. "Turtles Forever" (crossover between 1980's and 2003 Ninja Turtles), "Trans-Dimensional Turtles" and "Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady" (both crossover between 1980's and 2012's Ninja Turtles). * The Powerpuff Girls Z are in this special, but only in the Japanese version. * The pilot Powerpuff Girls (The Whoopass Girls) make an appearance in this episode, but they are called Prime Powerpuff Girls in this episode because Cartoon Network shows cannot used the word "a**". * The 2016 Powerpuff Girls and 2016 Mojo Jojo learns that the have a narrator and hears him when the enter the 1998's world. * Ms. Bellum returns in this episode after reviving dozens of angry comments from fans of the original show saying the reboot remove Ms. Bellum for no good reason. * Bliss and Jared were mentioned in this episode and don't appear. Bunny was seen in a flashback, * Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory" makes a cameo appearance in the 1998's world in this episode. * During the battle between the 2016 and 1998 Powerpuff Girls, the 1998 Powerpuff Girls beat up the 2016 Powerpuff Girls the same way they beat up Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and HIM in the original show's intro. * During the battle between the 2016 and 1998 Powerpuff Girls and throughout the episode, characters from both the 1998 and 2016 Powerpuff Girls made some references of past events from both the original and reboot series. ** "Powerpuff Bluff" - During the fight between the 1998 and 2016 Powerpuff Girls, 1998's Buttercup believed that the 2016's Powerpuff Girls could be those three mens who dressed like the Powerpuff Girls and framed them for crimes they didn't commit. ** "Knock it Off" - ''During the fight between the 1998 and 2016 Powerpuff Girls, 1998's Blossom believed that the 2016's Powerpuff Girls could be some of The Professor's old college roommate, Dick Hardly's Powerpuff Girls Xtremes who survived in the fire. ** ''"Strong-Armed"- 98's Buttercup told their 2016 counterpart are so weak, 2016 Bubbles bones break so easily. ** "Painbow"- 1998 Powerpuff Girls were disgusting when the 2016 Powerpuff Girls was twerking. ** "Los Dos Mojos" - When 2016's Mojo Jojo meets his 1998 counterpart, 1998's Mojo Jojo remember saying that two Mojo Jojo's was too much to handles, later 1998's Buttercup recalls the episode as well. ** "Mojo Jonesin'" - 1998 Mojo Jojo told his 2016 counterpart all the times he tried to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, one of them was the time that he tricked the Powerpuff Girls' classmates into destroying the girls for Chemical X. ** "Meet the Beat-Alls" - 1998 Mojo Jojo told his 2016 counterpart about the time he teamed up with HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Princess Morbucks and went on a crime spree. ** "The Rowdyruff Boys" - 1998 Mojo Jojo told his 2016 counterpart that he created the Rowdyruff Boys to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. ** "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" - 1998 Mojo Jojo even told his 2016 counterpart the events from the Powerpuff Girls Movie. ** "TTG vs PPG" - 2016 Mojo Jojo told his 1998 counterpart about his ''monkey army from that crossover epsiode. ** ''"The Power of Four" - The 2016 Powerpuff Girls mentioned Bliss. ** "Twisted Sister" - After the 2016 Powerpuff Girls told their 1998 counterpart Bliss, the 1998 Powerpuff Girls told the 2016 Powerpuff Girls a sad story about Bunny. Even the reboot Powerpuff Girls cried after hearing the story. ** "Bubblevicious" - When the 1998 Powerpuff Girls teaches the 2016 Powerpuff Girls how to fight as harder as them in order to defeat the Mojo Jojos and save their worlds, 98' Bubbles tell 2016 Bubbles that she has to be more than just cute, she also has to be hardcore. * After the 2016 and 1998 Powerpuff Girls' fight we the first meet, characters from the 1998's Powerpuff Girls made a lot of real-life references about how fans of the original show hates the reboot Powerpuff Girls and how they feel about them. ** 98's Blossom stated how the 2016 Powerpuff Girls almost look like the original Powerpuff Girls. But (2016 Blossom's tip of her bow is round, 2016 Bubbles' hair bean, and 2016 Buttercup' cowlick.) ** 98's Buttercup stated that their rebooted counterparts don't punch and kick hard and how weak they are. ** 98's Bubbles complains about 2016's Bubbles meme faces. ** 1998's Powerpuff Girls hates the way the 2016 Powerpuff Girls dance (twerking). ** The 1998's Powerpuff Girls don't like the 2016 Powerpuff Girls' voices at first. 98's Bubbles says 2016 Bubbles sound super annoying. 98's Buttercup says that 2016 Buttercup sounds like a boy, with 2016 Buttercup came out to her saying the same thing (Ironically 1998 Buttercup's voice actress, E. G. Daily also voiced Tommy Pickles from Nickelodeon's Rugrats and All Grown Up ''who is a male character.''), and 98's Blossom believes that 2016 Blossom is close to her's but a little flat. ** 1998's Mojo Jojo wonders why his counterpart's ears are round, why his cape and the purple lines on his helmet are a different shade of purple, and why is most of his outfit completely purple. ** When 2016 Blossom asked her 1998's Blossom if they have Jared Shapiro in their world, 1998's Blossom believes he sounds like a creep and she's too young to have a crush. 1998's Buttercup thinks he sounds gross. ** The 2016 Powerpuff Girls were shocked to see that the 1998 Powerpuff Girls still have Ms. Bellum working for the Mayor, while the 1998 Powerpuff Girls were disappointed to hear that the 2016 Powerpuff Girls' Ms. Bellum left. ** When the 2016 Powerpuff Girls told their 1998 counterparts about Bliss as the fourth Powerpuff Girls, the 1998 Powerpuff Girls called her a rip-off of Bunny who's the real fourth Powerpuff Girls. ** While flying to 1998 Town Hall, the 2016 Powerpuff Girls notice the 1998 Pokey Oaks is still standing and the the 1998 Powerpuff Girls asked what happened to their Pokey Oaks. ** When the 2016 and 1998 Powerpuff Girls reentered the 2016 world, the 1998 Powerpuff Girls asked why 2016 Professor's chin is round. Gallery Reboot PPG meets Original PPG.png f9e00f40d0006ad855770350d6a5fa23.jpg quality_vs_greed_by_djkeala-dbruici.png 180-1.jpg 180-0.jpg 180-2.jpg Powerpuff generations by xeternalflamebryx-d9xlxlo.jpg Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossover episodes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Anniversary Category:2018 Category:TV Specials Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Cartoon Network Studios